


Remedial Romantic Resting

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Mentions of Tsugumi's Mom, That GOOD FLUFF.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Tsugumi is a tired girl. And what better to alleviate that then a lover's caress.





	Remedial Romantic Resting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun and relaxing drabble to write! I'm really starting to like a bunch of these rarepairs; they have a lot of personality that you can work with to create a lot of good stuff!

**ring ring**

 

“Ah! Welcome back, Sayo.”

“O-Oh… good afternoon Mrs. Hazawa, sorry for the sudden intrusion,” Sayo called out, entering into the familiar atmosphere of her girlfriend’s family cafe, “w-wait, isn’t Tsugumi supposed to be working right now? She told me that I would be waiting here for a while before she’s able to clock out for the day.”

 

“Ahh, about that…” Tsugumi’s mother started,giving a somewhat exhausted sigh,  “poor Tsugumi came in looking absolutely terrible, so I sent her upstairs instead of making her work herself to the bone.” Sayo winced at the state her girlfriend was in; knowing Tsugumi, she probably didn’t get a lot of sleep cramming in homework after practice, and with student council elections coming up, there was almost too much for her girlfriend to handle some days. And when Tsugumi had those tired, weak days, Sayo knew that the most important thing to do was to be there for Tsugumi in whatever way she could. 

 

“Would it be alright if I went up to go check on her? I don’t mind caring for her, especially since you seem to be pre-occupied right now.”

 

“A-Ah… that’d be nice; I’d like to at least know she’s alright, thank you Sayo.”

 

Giving a parting nod to Tsugumi’s mother, Sayo hurried her way up the hidden away stairs, leading up to the Hazawa residence. After dating Tsugumi for so long, Sayo was almost accepted as family in the household, being invited over for dinners, as well as plenty of nights spent helping Tsugumi study or relax. It was of the utmost importance that Tsugumi was smiling whenever she was near her; she knew just how stressed and overworked she could get, so she wanted to make the moments she spent with her as enjoyable as possible.

  
  


_ Poor Tsugu… all tired out over wanting to do so much… I hate seeing her like this, but its in her nature to do so… the least I can do is to help her. _

Making her way towards her sleeping girlfriend, Sayo looked to her exhausted yet peaceful face, obviously worked to the point where the involuntary rest was needed. Kneeling down to see her face better, Sayo wrenched herself away from kissing her soft cute cheeks or her lips (which she was all too familiar with.  _ Hmmm… there’s more that I can do besides simply sitting at her bedside; I’m her girlfriend after all; I should be the one providing the utmost care for her. _ Getting up off of her knees, Sayo made her way over to the other side of the bed, with Tsugumi’s back facing her. Gingerly opening the sheets, Sayo laid down beside Tsugumi with the most amount of care she could muster, so that Tsugumi would stay asleep. Moving herself forwards, Sayo moved herself until she was right up against her girlfriends back, able to hear her shallow, calm breaths. Wrapping her free arm around Tsugumi, Sayo moved herself a tiny bit closer, getting as close as she could without waking her girlfriend.  _ Even if this isn’t much… I’ll be here for you, Tsugumi. _

* * *

_ Oh no… oh no oh no… I overslept my nap! I hope I didn’t upset Sayo; it’s so dark out already… ughh, what a great girlfriend I am… _

 

Tsugumi rubbed the sleep from her eyes after finally coming to after her well-deserved nap. Even though the rest was well-deserved, she couldn’t help but feel a guilty pang in her heart for standing up Sayo like this; in her mind, letting someone down was infinitely more important than just a bit more rest. Her body thought otherwise. Reaching up with her other hand to grab her phone off her nightstand, Tsugumi was met with resistance in the form of an arm wrapping tightly around her.  _ S-Sayo?!?! Why is she here?  _ Craning her neck around, Tsugumi could see that Sayo was blissfully asleep, arms holding her in a tight embrace. That initial guilt that was building up in her heart seemed to fade as she felt Sayo’s encompassing warmth, made all the better by the sound of rustling sheets behind her.

 

“You’re awake, dear?” Sayo mumbled as she leaned forwards to gently kiss at Tsugumi’s neck, “you should have told me that you weren’t feeling well sooner, Tsugu; I would have gladly agreed to rest with you sooner.

 

“B-But, we haven’t had a movie or dinner date in so long, and I saw how excited you got talking about that new restaurant; so I wanted to bring you there to surprise you,” Tsugumi explained, turning away from Sayo in embarrassment, “and I didn’t mean to sleep so long; I-I planned a quick 30-minute nap, but I guess I went a bit overboard with that…” 

 

“There’s no need for apologies Tsugu; it’s alright,” Sayo replied, reassuring her worrying girlfriend by holding her even tighter, giving yet another one of Tsugumi’s favourite neck kisses, “while the prospect of going out to eat is nice, I wouldn’t enjoy it nearly as much knowing that my girlfriend isn’t feeling well. Not being able to go on lavish dates won’t make me love you any less.”

 

“T-That’s… you’re… 

I love you so much, Sayo.” There was no fighting back or arguing with what her girlfriend had to say. Whether it was her need to stand out from her perceived normal nature, or the fear that she just simply just wasn’t worthy of Sayo, all the nagging thoughts in her mind about wanting their relationship to seem extravagant seemed to fade like the fabrications of reality they were. That dinner date could wait. Right now though was a much more important date; one with limbs thrown every which way, with kisses and caresses and everything in between. Turning herself around so that she was face to face with Sayo, Tsugumi gave a tired but warm smile, already feeling the effects that a little love and care could give. “And this,” Tsugumi began, as she placed a kiss square on Sayo’s lips, “is my little payment to you for staying with me.”

  
“Just the one, hmm? Has my girlfriend finally learned self restraint when it comes to kissing?”   
“You know, I would have gladly given you more for kissing me, but if you wanna play like that, I guess someone will go kissless for the rest of the day.”

“W-Wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you like that, I just--”

“I’m just kidding, Sayo. Now come here and kiss me already.”

  
  



End file.
